Custom:LEGO Castle II: Rise of the Wizard
Castle (2007) |Creator=Shiva |Genre=Action, Adventure |Modes=Single Player, Multiplayer |Platforms=PC, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 }} LEGO Castle II: Rise of the Wizard is the fourth custom LEGO Video Game of Castle theme created by Shiva. Gameplay The player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot, but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of all of the playable characters they unlocked up until that point and in addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. LEGO Castle II: Rise of the Wizard contains a large open world that also acts as the game's hub. The open world is the world of Castle (2007): a large continent of the Crown Kingdom, where also the kingdom of Trolls, the kingdom of Dwarves and the land of Vikings take their place. There is a Character Creator in LEGO Castle: Rise of the Wizard. The player can create his own character using accessories of other characters able for them. Plot One of the wizards of the Crown Kingdom falls in love with a sorceress. He forgets about everything and thinks only about her, the same situation with the sorceress. However, that sorceress does illegal experiments and the wizard knows that, but still loves her. One day Crown King ordered to capture the sorceress and imprison her. Soldiers come into the lair of the wizard and sorceress and attempt to capture her, but sorceress resists. Soldiers accidentally kill her, her death makes the wizard enraged. He shoots magic missiles to soldiers and they escape. The angry wizard runs to the mountains. There he builds Skeleton Tower and raises a huge armies of skeletons. He promises to avenge his love and revive her again. The wizard's name was Mallock. Mallock the Malign. Army of skeletons start their crusade on the Crown Kingdom. Meanwhile, Sir Duncan of the Crown Kingdom trains with his friend Samuel. They hear news about raging wizard and the crusade of skeletons and without permission go to investigate the situation. At first, they arrive at the burning village: skeletons are plundering it. Knight and soldier fight skeletons. Soon they meet their commander, Skeleton Dark Knight, and fight him. After his defeat, Dark Knight challenges Duncan for the joust and he agrees. They go outside the village and start their joust, where Duncan is winner again. They want to start a duel, but an army of soldiers, led by Lead General, arrives and makes Dark Knight flee. General then takes Sir Duncan and Samuel to the king's castle. The king is angry that Sir Duncan and Samuel went on investigation on their own. He tells them, that at first, he wanted to punish them for that, but now he won't do anything, because they saved the village. He orders Sir Duncan to guard the Royal Port. When he arrives there, he sees that the Royal Port is attacked by skeletons. Duncan joins an archer and a guardsman and they together defeat Skeleton Captain and his crew. After that, Lead General arrives and helps the team to sink the ship of skeletons. Sir Duncan and General return to the castle and report everything to the king. He then tells that evil wizard made an alliance with Troll King. King tells that the Crown Kingdom needs a strong ally too and this ally can be the kingdom of Dwarves. He orders Sir Duncan and Lead General to meet with Dwarves and deliver them a letter from the king. Knights depart on the journey. When they arrive at the kingdom of Dwarves, they see, that their Royal Mine is attacked by Trolls. They help Dwarves to defeat Trolls and after the battle they make an alliance with Dwarf King. A huge army of Dwarves, led by Sir Duncan, Lead General and Dwarf King, arrives at the Crown Kingdom. There Samuel tells them, that Crown King was kidnapped by Trolls. Sir Duncan tells that they must free him. A huge army of soldiers and knights of the Crown Kingdom and the kingdom of Dwarves, led by Sir Duncan, Lead General and Dwarf King, departs on a journey to the kingdom of Trolls. Soon they arrive at the town of Alordan. Trolls and Skeletons, led by the Dark Knight again, are plundering it. Knights and soldiers successfully defend it. Dark Knight recognizes Sir Duncan and challenges him for a duel, where Duncan finally defeats skeleton. Other Trolls and Skeletons flee. Lead General realizes that during the battle another king was kidnapped — Dwarf King. Sir Duncan and Lead General quickly sit on the Royal Dragons and follow the Trolls' Warship. Knights catch the Warship and release Dwarf King. Then they try to sink it, but are too late: Vikings arrive and sink it themselves. Knights thank them and return to the army. The army continues their journey. They arrive at the border of the Crown Kingdom with the drawbridge, which is attacked by a small squad of Skeletons, led by Skeleton Reaper. In this case, suddenly appeared knight in golden armor, Sir Maximillian, and a jester Smyles defeat them. After the battle they tell that they were accompanying Crown Queen. She then appears herself and tells that she wanted to save her husband herself. Lead General calms her down and tells her to return back to the castle. Sir Maximillian and Smyles accompany her again. The army finally arrives at Trolls' Mountain Fortress. The battle starts. Soon Sir Duncan, Lead General and Dwarf King defeat Troll Sorceress and then Troll King. After Troll King's defeat, Sir Duncan releases Crown King, who thanks the whole army for their help. Everyone returns to the castle, and just in time: Mallock the Malign and his Skeletons attack the castle. The battle starts. During the battle Sir Orlan, the monk-knight, and Samuel defeat Skeleton Monk, Sir Maximillian and Smyles defeat Skeleton Queen, Sir Duncan and Lead General defeat Mallock's Black Dragon. Crown King and Dwarf King fight Mallock the Malign, after he throws away two wizards, who were trying to defeat him. Kings almost defeat him but Mallock escapes and kidnaps Crown Princess to his Skeleton Tower. Crown King is shocked by that fact. The battle is over. Sir Duncan without saying a word sits on his horse and chases evil wizard. He arrives at the Skeleton Tower. There he fights Mallock's Red Dragon. After that he proceeds further. Sir Duncan finally arrives at the top of the tower and challenges Mallock the Malign for a duel. Mallock seems to be losing. He even finally revives his beloved sorceress, who wants to help. But even this is useless: both of them are defeated. Sir Duncan then releases Crown Princess and they both escape the collapsing tower. After that, they return to the castle. Everyone is delighted and proud of Sir Duncan. Soon Sir Duncan marries Crown Princess. Characters DLC Level Pack Vikings |Creator=Shiva |Genre=Action, Adventure |Modes=Single Player, Multiplayer |Platforms=PC, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 }} LEGO Vikings is DLC level pack for LEGO Castle: Rise of the Wizard. It's based on short Castle subtheme, Vikings. Levels in this level pack show what happened in the land of Vikings during the events of original game. Viking Chief tells other Vikings that ancient dragons arise from their sleep. Olaf the Redbeard, Sven the Greenleaf and Valkyria team up against the dragons. At first, they challenge the Midgard Serpent. After the battle they sink Trolls' Warship and suddenly meet and battle Wyvern Dragon. Later, team attack Nidhogg Dragon and defeat him. Yet later, their fortress is attacked by Fafnir Dragon. And, at last, they challenge the strongest beast, armored Ofnir Dragon. Notes * Though in every level there can play one or two players, in the final level there can play only one player. Category:Custom Video Games Category:Castle